Arrangements are know for realizing transmit diversity for flat-fading transmission channels in wireless communications systems. One such prior known system of particular interest is described in an article authored by S. M. Alamouti an entitled “A Simple Transmit Diversity Technique for Wireless Communications”, IEEE Journal On Select Areas In Communications, Vol. 16, No. 8, pp. 1451–1458, October 1998. Also see PCT published patent application WO9914871A1 issued Mar. 25, 1999 to Alamouti et al. However, the Alamouti arrangement cannot be directly applied to frequency-selective fading channels. Moreover, the Alamouti arrangement leads to transmission rate loss when more than two (2) transmit antennas are employed. Additionally, other space-time block coding arrangements in the same spirit as the Alamouti arrangement can also result in rate loss when the number of transmit antennas is greater than two (2). See for example, an article authored by V. Tarokh et al. entitled “Space-time block codes from orthogonal designs”, IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, Vol. 45, pp. 1456–1467, July 1999, for such space-time block coding.